Project B: Systems Genetics of Meiotic Recombination; Petko Petkov, Kenneth Paigen (Jackson), Karl Broman (U Wisconsin-Madison) Meiotic recombination is a fundamental biological process required by all sexually reproducing organisms. The placement of recombination events determines inheritance of allelic combinations which is of importance in population genetics and evolution. In our previous work we have identified recombination hotspots whose pattern of activity requires combined action of epistatic regulators. The goal of this project is to identify epistatic genes that interact in networks to control the location and activity of recombination hotspots.